


Autres temps, autres mœurs

by Kurotan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Redemption
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotan/pseuds/Kurotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham se secó el sudor que perlaba su frente con el dorso de la mano, sintiéndose ostensiblemente sofocado no tanto por el calor estival, sino por la muchedumbre que se agolpaba a su alrededor en los célebres Champs de Mars en espera de los coloridos fuegos artificiales que, como cada año, iluminaban con sus brillantes destellos la titánica Torre Eiffel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autres temps, autres mœurs

La noche parisina siempre resultaba vibrante y enérgica, como era de esperar en una de las capitales más renombradas y hermosas del mundo entero. No obstante, en una jornada como la del catorce de julio, la capital francesa se llenaba del clamor de los cánticos populares, el griterío de los jóvenes y la variopinta multitud de festejos que se celebraban en cada barriada e institución; celebrando con entusiasmo el día de la fiesta nacional de Francia, mejor conocida como el Día de la Bastilla. 

Will Graham se secó el sudor que perlaba su frente con el dorso de la mano, sintiéndose ostensiblemente sofocado no tanto por el calor estival, sino por la muchedumbre que se agolpaba a su alrededor en los célebres Champs de Mars en espera de los coloridos fuegos artificiales que, como cada año, iluminaban con sus brillantes destellos la titánica Torre Eiffel.

Su compañero, el infame doctor Lecter, permanecía en silencio a su lado. Tomó una de las manos de Graham entre las suyas, apretándola con ternura antes de llevársela a los labios. - No puedo menos que sentirme feliz de que hayas tenido a bien acompañarme, Will… pero en vista de tu evidente disgusto por las multitudes, tal vez sea sensato que nos retiremos ya. Los fuegos artificiales comenzarán en pocos minutos, y será prácticamente imposible movernos de aquí hasta que hayan terminado.

El ex-policía retiró la mano con cierta brusquedad, mirando con nerviosismo hacia ambos lados no tanto por las manifiestas muestras de cariño de su amante en público; sino por la desazón que aún lo embargaba cada vez que debían mezclarse entre la multitud. La idea de que alguien fuera capaz de reconocer sus verdaderas identidades todavía lo inquietaba, por mucho que las bases de sus nuevas vidas en París ya estuvieran plenamente asentadas. Lo cierto es que tan sólo acudían a su vivienda en esa determinada ciudad de forma intermitente, debido a la necesidad constante de no permanecer demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar. 

\- No seas tan melodramático, Hannibal. Un poco de sociabilidad forzosa no me matará, dado que soy capaz de sobrevivirte incluso a ti. Simplemente, no acabo de comprender tu súbito afán por asistir a este tipo de espectáculo… el Dies Irae y la Oda de Handel se escucharán igualmente bien desde el televisor, y nos ahorraríamos este calor sofocante y esta marea humana. Además, ¿desde cuándo te interesan los fuegos artificiales lo más mínimo? 

El psiquiatra rodeó la cintura de Graham con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo desde atrás al tiempo que apoyaba la barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros.

\- ¿Cómo podría desaprovechar la ocasión de pasear por las calles de París con mi amado en un día de fiesta como hoy? Te equivocas por completo al juzgarme si piensas que sólo soy capaz de encontrar placer en las artes nobles, o en otro tipo de aficiones más… exóticas y directamente vinculadas con la adrenalina - Lecter hundió su rostro en los ensortijados cabellos castaños de Will, aspirando su aroma masculino y cálido; mucho más apetecible ahora que había conseguido desterrar de una vez por todas aquel aberrante y maloliente after shave. 

Graham se revolvió entre sus brazos, tratando de zafarse, pero pronto cejó en su empeño al comprobar que el mayor no albergaba ninguna intención de dejarlo ir por el momento. Suspiró con ademán resignado, entrelazando una de sus manos con las que se ceñían sobre su vientre; justamente por encima de su antigua cicatriz. 

El súbito griterío y los aplausos ensordecedores que resonaron por doquier les alertaron de que, efectivamente, los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de empezar. Will se recostó contra la recia figura que lo apuntalaba con la confianza de aquel que se ha asomado al interior del abismo y no sólo ha encontrado a su propio reflejo en el fondo, sino también a un compañero de viaje. Un invertido pero idéntico espejo de su propia y humanizada monstruosidad. 

Durante el espacio de media hora, una vorágine de estallidos estentóreos y luces multicolores preñaron el firmamento nocturno. Ambos hombres se apretaron el uno contra el otro contemplando con fascinación el cielo, buscando los ojos del amante cada vez que un fuego particularmente bello los deslumbraba, sonriéndose mutuamente tanto con sus labios como con sus pupilas. 

El Himno de la Alegría de Beethoven marcó el final del festejo, seguido por una andanada de pólvora que hizo refulgir a la Torre Eiffel en su totalidad, enmarcándola en tornadizas tonalidades plateadas y carmesíes. Graham trató de sofocar sin conseguirlo una carcajada de júbilo, embelesado como un niño ante el pirotécnico espectáculo. 

Hannibal sintió que su corazón se detenía por un efímero pero trascendental segundo, reanudando inmediatamente después su acostumbrado, reposado latido. Enmarcó entonces una de las mejillas de Will con sus manos, obligándole a virar el rostro; besándole con apasionada fiereza antes de que éste pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, ya fuera en avenencia o fútil protesta. 

Graham, por su parte, profundizó la húmeda caricia, abriendo la boca y enredando la lengua de Lecter con la suya propia. Los dedos del psiquiatra se deslizaron por debajo de los pliegues de su camisa, tanteando con reverencia la piel pálida y abultada de “la sonrisa” que le había obsequiado al marcharse, en aquella sangrienta y lluviosa noche que ahora se les antojaba a ambos tan lejana como cercana al mismo tiempo. La taza se había roto sin remedio, eso era innegable; pero sin embargo, habían encontrado una manera de reparar sus irregulares fragmentos con una suerte de kintsugi que, a decir verdad, ninguno de ellos sabía si podría prorrogarse indefinidamente. 

Acaso su Fortuna no fuera otra que la de quebrarse mutuamente tan sólo para volver a unirse de nuevo en cada ecuación y universo concebibles, como una eterna sierpe Uróboros. 

Cuando su tórrido ósculo finalizó, Will retomó la conversación como si nunca se hubiera detenido, sabedor de que Hannibal seguiría su hilo de pensamiento sin dificultad. - Sin duda alguna, tus aficiones pasadas no se limitaban únicamente a la ópera, las bellas artes o el uso indiscriminado de la violencia, Doctor Lecter… estoy convencido de que verme derramar lágrimas y sangre a partes iguales continúa siendo tu pasatiempo predilecto, por encima del resto de tus cuestionables inclinaciones. 

El aludido reposó la frente sobre la de su amante, meciéndolo contra su pecho. Totalmente ciego y sordo al gentío que los apretaba contra el otro aún más íntimamente si cabe. Al fin y al cabo, él siempre le había reiterado a Will que la mayor ambición de Aquiles radicaba en conquistar Troya con Patroclo a solas, sin reparar ni por un instante en el resto de los griegos y de los dioses que trataban de dictaminar sus destinos. 

\- Ahora tengo una aspiración mucho más elevada, mi querido Will. Y no es otra que la de redimirme ante tus ojos, por mucho que la sombra de Abigail nos persiga hasta los confines de este y cualquier otro mundo - Lecter se inclinó sobre su amado, susurrándole al oído el que, de un tiempo a esa parte, se había convertido en su nuevo e inquebrantable voto. 

“Autres temps, autres mœurs”. 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción literal: otros tiempos, otras costumbres.  
> O lo que es lo mismo: "a cada época, modos de vida diferentes".


End file.
